Nezha/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Nezha. Warriors Orochi 3 Cyborg Version *"Now you'll see what true strength really is." *"The day is mine. And I grow ever stronger..." *"It is time to show everybody my strength." *"That wasn't bad." *"Nobody can stop me." *"I want you to have this. I don't think it will help me much anyway." *"Hmm... You performed better than I expected." *"What a most disappointing result..." *"I destroyed numerous enemy officers in the last battle. I wonder who I should challenge next..." *"What do you say we have a little competition? Lately, I have not been in many battles and am feeling somewhat bored." *"Recently, I've been given many opportunities to go to battle. I hope I will get to participate in the next battle as well." *"Is this what humans do for fun? Hmm... I think I'd rather be out there on the battlefield." *"Enemy destroyed." *"Of course I am strong. I shall become stronger." *"You are strong, aren't you? Fight me sometime." *"I know best that Susano'o is unrivaled." *"Lu Bu truly stands apart." *"Huh. I find it hard to believe that you have such strength." *"Da Ji, you are taking too many of them. Leave some for me..." *"Unexpected, encountering one capable of pressuring me like this..." *"Fighting myself... This will be a good test of my skills." *"Hmm... not bad." *"Unexpected. I thought you would be weaker." *"Are you here to save me?" *"You want to lend me a hand?" *"Hey, shall we fight?" *"That's very odd. How could I lose?" *"Susano'o is strong. That goes without saying." *"Thank you for coming, Susano'o." *"Most impressive. Especially for a human." *"A human plans on helping me?" *"Kaguya... that was you? Really?" *"Kaguya, you have come to help me?" *"I like how you don't hold back." *"You aren't here to destroy me... are you?" *"Not bad. Pretty good, in fact." *"Unexpected. I thought you would be weaker. Well done." *"You have come to save me? Then let's fight together." *"You want to help me? ...You might be stronger than I thought." *"Hey, let's fight! Show me how strong you are!" *"That's odd. How could I lose? I must become stronger before we meet again." *"Of course Susano'o is strong. It's only natural." *"Thank you for coming, Susano'o. I need to get stronger..." *"Most impressive, human. Allow me to acknowledge your strength." *"A human is going to help me? Then I'll be sure to remember the name Lu Bu." *"Kaguya... that was you? I didn't think you were that strong." *"Kaguya, you are here to help me? Okay... let's fight together, then." *"You don't hold back or hesitate at all. I like that style of fighting." *"If you aren't here to destroy me, then let's destroy all of these enemies together." *"Exactly how it should be. I knew I picked you for a reason." *"Well done. There's a reason you caught my eye, after all." *"This is exactly when you show up. Here to help make me stronger." *"I wasn't planning on bowing out yet... but with you here, I know I can still fight." *"Come then, fight me. Show me what you can do." *"You have defeated me. Strange, it feels kind of... good." *"That is the power of Susano'o. I love fighting with you." *"You have saved me so many times, Susano'o. I haven't even repaid you for giving me life, yet." *"Lu Bu, supreme among men. Fight alongside me some more!" *"Lu Bu, here to save me? You've got my back, then." *"Just how are you this strong, Kaguya? You're not even modified like I am..." *"I guess I can take some help from you. Come on then, help." *"You looks like you're having fun, Da Ji. Leave some for me!" *"I had a feeling you would come, Da Ji. Let's go, then." *"Come on, fight me." *"I'm losing? That can't be right..." *"I can't lose. I'm too strong to be beaten." *"I always wanted to try a serious duel." *"Strange, it's not going well. Susano'o may be stronger than I anticipated..." *"I will go all out against you, Susano'o. It's my way of saying thank you." *"You think you, a mere human, can beat me?" *"Impressive spirit. Such a pity you're destined to lose." *"Insolent human. Don't come crying to me when this is over." *"It'd be boring to fight you. Just get out of my way." *"Hmm, you're pretty tough. Okay, maybe this is a fight worth taking." *"Hmm, you surprise me. Let's see if you can handle me at full strength." *"You don't mind if I totally destroy you, right?" *"You think you can break me? Go ahead and try." *"What is this I'm feeling...? I wish to destroy you more than anything." *"I hope you're up to it." *"How many times do I have to tell you? You can't win." *"I don't listen to the weak." *"Are you sure about this, Susano'o?" Human Version (Ultimate) *"Time to show the true strength that I possess." *"I won this battle. Of course, I always knew that I would." *"Do you mind taking this off my hands? It really doesn't help me much at all." *"Hmm... You're quite impressive." *"I see... I guess I asked too much of you." *"I'd much rather be out there fighting... Although this is alright from time to time." *"Nothing feels better than taking out multiple enemies. My place is clearly on the battlefield." *"I've been getting bored lately due to being left out of our battles. You should take me along if you want to win." *"I keep getting summoned to each of our battles. It simply proves that everybody is in need of my immense strength." *"Let's go. The battle awaits my presence." *"That wasn't as difficult as I thought it'd be." *"I expect nothing less than the best from myself." *"I've defeated this enemy officer." *"Look at me! I'm only going to get stronger and stronger!" *"Hmm... Your might seems to be without equal." *"You should take it easy on them, Da Ji. They're much weaker than you." *"You truly belong on the battlefield, Wukong. Try not to get yourself imprisoned again though." *"Nobody can stand against you, Susano'o. How is it that you possess such strength?" *"Yinglong, I refuse to admit that you're the strongest in the entire Mystic Realm!" *"I can't believe I'm struggling like this... This is simply unacceptable!" *"Hmph! I'm to face myself in battle? This should be interesting." *"That is unexpected..." *"Hmm... You're not as weak as I thought." *"Am I right in assuming you're here to help?" *"Hmm... You're here to help me?" *"You really want to fight me?" *"I never lose a fight..." *"Not bad, Da Ji..Da Ji, you came to help me?" *"Good work, Wukong." *"Thanks for coming, Wukong." *"You truly are powerful, Susano'o." *"Thank you for your help, Susano'o." *"Your power is amazing, Yinglong." *"Feel free to help me, Yinglong. Just try not to steal any of my opponents." *"That is unexpected... I'm interested to see more of your strength." *"Hmm... You're not as weak as I thought. I find myself intrigued." *"Am I right in assuming you're here to help? Your timing couldn't be better." *"Hmm... You're here to help me? I'll be fine, but try not to get yourself hurt out there." *"You really want to fight me? I'd rethink that plan if I were you." *"I never lose a fight... I vow to become stronger and come back to defeat you." *"Not bad, Da Ji. I think I'm more than holding my own though." *"Da Ji, you came to help me? Or perhaps you're just eager to get into a fight." *"Good work, Wukong. I'll be sure to keep up with your pace." *"Thanks for coming, Wukong. Do you think I can ask for your help?" *"You truly are powerful, Susano'o. I hope to one day approach your greatness." *"Thank you for your help, Susano'o. I feel invincible when you're by my side." *"Your power is amazing, Yinglong. However, I'll be sure to outshine you." *"Feel free to help me, Yinglong. Just try not to steal any of my opponents from me." *"I always knew how strong you were. I'd love to continue fighting by your side." *"Your strength is most definitely for real. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about." *"I'm relieved that you're here. Simply being next to you gives me untold strength." *"Well, as long as you're here... I suppose I owe it to you to survive this battle." *"You and I are here to fight. I will give it my all, so I expect you to do the same." *"This is one defeat that I can live with. Your strength is most definitely an anomaly." *"That's the spirit, Da Ji. I love watching you fight without any sense of remorse." *"There you are, Da Ji. Now, let's drive back the enemy advance together." *"That's the Wukong I know. I want to see even more." *"I knew I could count on you, Wukong. There's no way you'd leave me here on my own." *"Susano'o, your strength never wanes. I could fight by your side until the end of time." *"I always know you've got my back, Susano'o. That is why I'm never afraid." *"I'm impressed, Yinglong... Perhaps I should try to mimic the way you fight." *"Thanks for coming, Yinglong. With you here, I can keep fighting for a long time to come." *"Do you want to fight me?" *"Hmm... You're strong. Definitely a person worth fighting." *"Urgh... Impressive. However, I never lose a fight." *"Da Ji, you don't mind if I hold nothing back, right?" *"Huh? Da Ji is stronger than me... That isn't possible." *"Urk! How... There is no way that I should lose to Da Ji!" *"Come, Wukong. Face me if you dare." *"Not bad, Wukong. I didn't think you'd put up this much of a fight." *"I see you're getting serious, Wukong. I'm not sure why I'm taking it so easy on you." *"If I can beat Susano'o, I'll be on top of the world." *"You're clearly looking to win this fight, Susano'o. I can feel the force of your blows by just blocking them." *"There's no need for me to hold back against an opponent like you, Susano'o. So I won't." *"Yinglong, I wonder which of us is stronger." *"Excellent, Yinglong. I'm starting to enjoy this." *"I'm through toying with you. It is time for you to feel the full force of my strength." *"Why would you even bother challenging me when you're going to lose?" *"That's right, Da Ji. I'm more than strong enough to defeat you as I am." *"Very well, Wukong. That sounds like fun." *"Maybe... That might be something worth trying." *"Are you sure? I really don't want to hurt you." Warriors Orochi 4 Cyborg Version *"Now you'll understand that I'm the strongest." *"The enemy warriors are all mine." *"Hey, why not fight against me first?" *"My upgrades went smoothly. They always go better without other people around. I can't concentrate on them amid a noisy crowd." *"I went training with the others. I didn't want to break them, so I sufficiently held back. I'm not sure if it made me any stronger, though..." Human Version *"I'll show you what I can do." *"Wukong, it would seem that we are allies this time." *"Something is still lacking. I want to get stronger, and stronger still. Maybe I should iust go out training again?" *"Training with our comrades was a little boring for me. It would've been more fun with someone of my own level." Category:Quotes